KHR: The Omake Generation
by TheUnluckyKat
Summary: Little extras for the eleventh generation and all who know/interact with them. Back-stories, extras, whatever. Updated Randomly. Takes Requests. (Idea taken from NyanNyan-suru. We still cool?) Some of the bolded notes are off. Pay no attention to them.
1. Kita's Contacts

**Contacts**

**(During chapter 21)**

* * *

"Kita?" Hitomi knocked on the bathroom door. Kita had been in there for a long time and Hitomi really had to pee. "Are you alright in there?" Hitomi scratched her leg as Kita opened the door slightly.

"Uh… yeah, I'm just looking for something…" She said. Hitomi pushed the door open slightly.

"What're you looking for?" She asked, looking at Kita searching around on the ground.

"Oh," Kita looked up at Hitomi, who stared back with wide eyes as the dark-haired girl smiled, "I was taking out my contact and I dropped it." Hitomi stared at the two different colored eyes. One was the vibrant green that Hitomi was used to and the other was colored light purple with a dark purple star in the middle. "My eyes are weird, huh?"

"O-Oh…" Hitomi blinked, "Um… I wouldn't say weird… they're just…" She searched for a word and settled for, "_Different_, that's for sure. It's nothing to be ashamed of… like my hair."

"I've just been picked on a lot because of it…" Kita said, looking down at the floor.

"Well don't worry about it, Kita." Hitomi said, sitting in the doorway. "If somebody picks on you again because of your eyes, you just tell me okay? I'll… I'll do something."

Kita laughed, "Well thanks, Hitomi."

"Look." Hitomi said, picking up the contact off of the floor, "It's right here." She handed it to Kita who smiled, dropping it into the case.

"Thanks, Hitomi."

"No problem, Kita." Hitomi said, standing up, "Oh, and Kita?"

Kita looked up, "Yeah?"

"Could you… I dunno, get outta the bathroom? I gotta pee still." Hitomi said. Kita laughed, closing her contact case after removing her left contact and stood up.

"Sure." She said, "Night, Hitomi."

"Night, Kita."

* * *

"Kita's really weird, you know?" Emiko said the next morning at breakfast. Kita was making loud noises and obsessing over eating with

"Nah, she's not weird…" Hitomi said, "She's just got stars in her eyes."

* * *

**Yeah the first one! Just a short little omake about Kita. She's the most mysterious character, yeah? NOT MUCH IS KNOWN. I got the idea from something else I was reading and I decided to use it for Kita! She's like my favorite character, behind Skye. :D Don't tell the others I said that. **

**These little things will be updated randomly, mostly when I don't have the time to post an actual chapter. These are smaller and easier to write, therefore they will come out more often than chapters. So expect sad ones, bad ones, good ones and happy/funny ones. K, bye!**


	2. Hitomi's Hair

**Hitomi's Hair**

**(This takes place sometime after chapter 11. No references made.)**

* * *

Kita was curious. She was always curious, but this topic, this one right here, had been bothering her since she first met Hitomi. "Hey Hitomi?" They were sitting in Hitomi's bedroom, just the three of them. Emiko, even though it wasn't her name that was called, looked up.

"Mm?" Hitomi mumbled, her head not leaving the screen. She was _this_ close to beating the final boss.

"Uh…" Kita came closer, leaning over the bed, "Is your hair… naturally like that?" Emiko blinked, nobody had ever cared enough about Hitomi to ask that question and to be honest, Emiko was a little curious as well.

"Yeah." Hitomi answered simply, shrugging, "Why? Do you think I put tons of gel into it? After it dries, it's just like this." Hitomi paused the game, tugging at her spike-ish mane of hair.

"If you… straightened it, would it take a long time?" Kita asked next.

Hitomi shrugged, "I've never tried straightening it. It's probably a chore though."

"You should do it." Emiko spoke up, "I want to see it, at least once."

"Yeah!" Kita cheered, "Do it for school tomorrow!" Hitomi shook her head, turning back to the game, "C'mon, Hitomi! Please? We just wanna see it. Just once!"

"Yeah, don't be such a baby. Straighten your hair for us!" Emiko goaded, nudging Hitomi.

"….Fine, but only because I just beat the boss, even with you two pestering me." Hitomi gave in, sighing as the two cheered as they high-fived. She knew it wouldn't go over well, but it'd get them off of her back.

* * *

"Mom?" Hitomi pushed her mother slightly the next morning. Solana rolled over slightly, groaning out a reply. "Can you straighten my hair?" Solana sat up fully at that.

"R-Really?" She asked, all traces of sleep gone from her voice. "You really want me to straighten your hair?"

"Yeah… Emiko and Kita want to see it… so I just said yeah to get them off my back." Hitomi replied, scratching her head, "Can you do it, please?"

"Of course!" Solana got out of the bed, "C'mon, Hitomi!" She pulled her daughter out of her bedroom.

* * *

Emiko checked her watch, frowning, "School's about to start… where's Hitomi?" Kita shrugged, standing on her tip-toes to look over the crowd of students.

"I'm not sure… maybe she chickened out and skipped school?" Kita suggested.

"Well, whatever, we'll see her at lunch and hopefully her hair is still straight by then." Emiko said, turning and walking into the school. Kita followed, neither noticing the parting crowd and a girl calling their names.

Hitomi walked through the halls, looking around. All was quiet and it seemed as if everyone was staring at her. Did she look that strange? She hadn't really gotten a chance to look at herself in the mirror after her mother finished her hair.

"_Who's that?" _Someone asked.

"_A new girl maybe?" _Another replied.

"_Well I don't know about you, but I think she's pretty cute." _Someone else admitted. Hitomi blushed, ducking her head. Couldn't they tell it was just her? As she continued her walk, she received similar glances, wondering if anybody really even paid attention to what she looked like.

"_She looks kinda like that loser Hitomi!" _

"_No she doesn't! Hitomi's a loser and the new girl is anything but that!"_ Hitomi couldn't believe how stupid these people were, even compared to her.

Once she got to class, the bell had rung, signaling class to begin. "I-I'm sorry I'm late!" She said, bowing, waiting to receive the same treatment from her teacher. Only, she didn't and was sorely confused.

"I-I'm sorry… Are you lost?" Her teacher asked, looking at Hitomi, "I don't remember getting a new student."

"I'm not new! I'm Hito-!"

"Oh, yes now I remember!" She said and Hitomi breathed a sigh, "You're Hitomu Sainaka, aren't you? I've gotta tell you, I was starting to think you weren't coming! Since it's your first official day, I'll let it slide."

"E-Eh? No, I'm _Hitomi_!" She said, pointing to herself. The teacher either didn't hear her or didn't care.

"Alright, class. This is Hitomu Sainaka; treat her well since she's an exchange student—all the way from Italy!" The purple-haired teacher said, pointing at her. "Hitomu, you can sit over there by the window, since I'm sure Hitomi isn't coming."

"But-…"

"No buts! Go!" She pointed. Hitomi walked to her seat, sitting down and frowning. How could no-one remember what she looked like? Were they playing a joke on her? She doubted it, maybe people in Namimori were truly that stupid—she could see it being true since some of them believed that _Reborn_ was an actual substitute teacher.

* * *

At lunch, Hitomi stood up, wanting to go up to the rooftop to see Emiko and Kita, however, she was stopped. A few girls who Hitomi knew hated her had approached her. "Hey, new girl!" The leader said, "Come sit with us!"

Surprised, Hitomi tried to move around them, "U-Uh, I'm sorry, I've got somewhere to be." With that, she quickly left the classroom. "What is with everyone today? Just because my hair is different doesn't mean I'm this Hitomu chick."

"Hey! New girl!" Someone called. Hitomi turned around, finding her best friend and Kita walking towards her, "I saw you come out of that classroom… Was a girl named Hitomi in there?"

"Wha-Emiko, it's me!" Hitomi lifted her bangs slightly, "It's Hitomi, your best friend!" Surprised, Emiko and Kita took a step back, "I straightened my hair and no-one seems to know it's me!"

"You sure fooled us!" Kita said, laughing, "Really? People think that you're not you?" Hitomi nodded, frowning, "Well you don't look like yourself."

"I know…" Hitomi replied, "Everyone's been so nice to me! Even Ryota!" Emiko's eyes widened at that, "I know!"

Just then, a boy fell in front of Hitomi, his books splashing across the floor. Quickly, Hitomi helped him up and helped with his books, "Are you alright?" She asked, handing him the books. He blushed, nodding.

"A-Ah yes… thank you!" He said, bowing. Hitomi waved it away, smiling slightly.

"No problem." She said, "Be careful, okay?" With that he ran away.

"You're the last person who should be telling someone to be careful." Emiko scoffed, "Anyway, there's nothing you can do about your hair… is there?"

"Not unless it's humid outside." Hitomi said. "I guess I'm stuck like this until I get home…"

"Well I guess you just have to deal with it, Hitomi…" Kita shrugged, "But be careful—a lot of kids in my class were talking about you. Apparently you're becoming quite popular even though you haven't done anything."

"That's… kind of scary…" Hitomi frowned, crossing her arms, "Aw, and I didn't bring lunch today either!"

A large group of people came up to her, offering her their lunch and asking Hitomi to sit with them. "Hwaa! Guys! Help me!"

"Sorry, you're on your own!" Emiko called, waving to her.

* * *

When Hitomi managed to remove herself from the crowd and finish the school day, she found her shoe locker absolutely filled to the brim with letters. They weren't the normal letter she was used to, however. They were all love letters and chocolates. "Seriously?" She said, stepping out of the pile that flooded the area.

"Hitomu-chan! Hitomu-chan!" The group of her new 'followers' called.

"Ah, shit!" Hitomi said, running out of the building.

"Whoo!" Emiko said, fanning herself, "It's hot out today!"

"It's more humid than anything…" Kita replied, looking around. Just then, a blur of hair passed by, followed by a large group of people.

"Was that…?" Emiko pointed.

"I don't think so. Hitomi's still inside…I think." Kita said.

* * *

Hitomi made it home in one piece, though barely. Her clothes were torn, yet her hair stayed intact. "I'm home!" She called, walking further into the house. In the living room was her brother, Teru and her father. All gave her questioning looks.

"Um… who are you?" Tsuna asked first, "And how did you get into our house?"

"Dad, it's me. Hitomi." Hitomi said, pointing to herself.

"No way!" Masayoshi said, pointing at her, "My sister has spiky hair and a mullet. You don't."

"Yeah, and Hitomi didn't look as sweet as you do." Teru added, "You're not Hitomi."

"Are you lost?" Tsuna asked, "I can let you use our phone…"

"What? No! I'm not lost! I live here!" She said, "Stop acting like you don't know me!"

"But… we don't know you." Masayoshi said, "I don't want to be rude to such a nice looking girl, but you're kinda creeping me out… Can you leave?" Needless to say, Hitomi was kicked out of her own house.

"Seriously?" She yelled, attracting the attention of the mob she had left outside. "Aw, shit!"

Hitomi ran, trying to get away from them. She didn't want any more missing clothes with no Reborn around. She stopped, hiding around a corner and breathing deeply as the large crowd passed by her, "I didn't think things happened like that outside of an anime!" She mumbled, unaware of her hair returning to its spiky-ness.

"Hey! Loser!" Ryota yelled, followed by his two lackeys. Hitomi looked up, confused, "Did you see where that Hitomu chick went?"

"U-Uh, she said she had to go back to Italy!" Hitomi replied, "Why?"

"Leslie wanted to know." Ryota pointed to the male standing slightly behind him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stepping forward, "What airport?"

"The only airport in Namimori, Leslie." Hitomi said, "Namimori National Airport. If you hurry, you can beat the crowd!" Hitomi said loudly, knowing the crowd was waiting for her.

"Right!" Leslie said, dragging his sister and leaving Ryota standing in front of Hitomi.

"You're lying." He said, "I don't know what you're lying about, but it's something…" He turned, only to look back at her, "But I don't like your hair straight." Hitomi gulped, blushing slightly as he walked away.

"Do you like him or something?" Reborn said, standing on top of the wall. Hitomi squeaked, looking up at him.

"Wha-? Where were you earlier?!" Hitomi yelled, "I was in trouble and I could've used your help!"

"I was out looking for you." Reborn said, "You weren't at school yet here you are, poorly dressed in your uniform, your hair a mess."

"I was at school—wait…" Hitomi stopped herself, "You saw a girl called Hitomu sitting in my seat, right?"

"Yes… do you know her?" Reborn asked, stepping onto Hitomi's head.

"Er… yeah, something like that." Hitomi said.

Needless to say, Hitomi decided to never straighten her hair again, much to Solana's disdain.

* * *

Solana: I thought she was cute! *angry*

Hitomi: No-one recognized me!

Kat: Alright, calm down, you won't straighten your hair again, okay?

Hitomi: Okay…


	3. Lucia

**Lucia's Parents**

**(This takes place between chapters 14 and 15 with mentions to earlier chapters.)**

* * *

Ever since the events at the docks, Lucia has lived at Emiko's house. Hayato and Takeshi accepted the girl with open arms in their two bedroom two-bathroom, single-floored house.

Because there were only two rooms, Emiko and Lucia shared a room. Emiko's parents had gotten a bunk bed for the two; replacing Emiko's queen sized bed and making the room seem smaller. Lucia's toys, which she barely had any of, were tucked away into the old toy chest in the back of the closet. Emiko didn't mind, actually She had wanted another sibling and Lucia fit the bill perfectly. Plus Takeshi and Hayato had no problem with letting the girl stay and Lucia seemed happy about it, though Emiko could tell she missed her own parents something fierce.

It was when she was walking past the kitchen did she hear Lucia speak about it. "Do my mommy and daddy not want me anymore?" She had asked Gokudera.

Of course, he faltered, not knowing exactly what to say to the young girl. "Er…no, it's nothing like that, Lucia. They just... They're busy a lot, so they can't always visit you."

"Will they come for my birthday?" She asked. Emiko could practically hear him flinch.

"Mm... No, no I don't think so... But they'll send presents." He replied, as if trying to make her feel better.

Emiko wondered if that was true or not and went to her father for a clearer answer. He was in the office, scribbling on some paper when she walked in, though he stopped, his head snapping up when he saw who it was. "Emiko..." He greeted, any indignation of a question dying on his tongue. It was a rare occurrence that Emiko came to him for something.

"Hey, uh, dad." She scratched her cheek, coming into the room more. She noticed they'd redecorated. It seemed a little barer than it had been a few weeks ago. Every room seemed like that, but Emiko never questioned it, she thought she was probably seeing things.

"Yeah?" He looked concerned, "Something wrong? Do you need...? _'The Talk'_? Because I know you said-"

"No!" Emiko yelped, "Uh, no. I don't need a talk but we need to talk. About Lucia." He seemed to pale considerably.

"Eh? What about Lucia?" Yamamoto asked, "Is something wrong with her?"

"Why is it that she's been living with us these past few months and not once have we heard from her parents? Don't they worry about her?" Emiko asked, "Hitomi told me her dad was some guy named Fūta? What's going on?"

Yamamoto sighed, standing up, "It's a little complicated, but I guess you deserve to know. Lucia was adopted by Fūta when she was a baby, so he and his wife weren't really her parents. They raised her and when they found out she had powers, much like Fūta... They sent her to Japan to be protected. Only it didn't work out as planned."

"Wha-What do you mean?" Emiko found herself feeling a little scared. "Did something-

"Fūta and his wife died in a plane crash about a week after Lucia came to Japan." Yamamoto said. Emiko's eyes widened. "See, we had called them to tell them that Lucia was fine and the threat was gone, but it really wasn't. We didn't know they were going after Fūta too, so that family hijacked the plane they were getting on to come see her and blew it up, thinking Lucia was on it with them."

Emiko didn't know why, but her eyes watered. Yamamoto rounded the desk, wrapping his arms around Emiko. "So... What happens to Lucia? Are you going to tell her?!"

"How can you really tell a six-year-old that the people who raised you are gone from your forever?" Yamamoto asked. "There's really no way to break it to her, Emiko."

"Well you have to try!" She yelled, pushing away from him. "If I know then she has to know! They're her parents!"

"Emiko, it isn't that easy! Do you remember how hard it was for you to accept the fact that you don't have a mother?" Yamamoto replied, "It took you a long time! How can we just go up to Lucia and tell her something like that?! She won't understand and it will just end up hurting her more!"

Emiko crossed her arms, unaware of the tears pouring from her eyes. "Dad...She's just a _kid_."

"Sometimes that's just the way it goes, Emiko." Yamamoto sighed, "Look... I'll... I'll talk to Hayato and we'll figure out a way to tell Lucia, okay?"

"Okay..." Emiko mumbled. Yamamoto hugged her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Now dry your tears okay? And let's go outside, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Emiko sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

* * *

"Lucia! Time for dinner!" Gokudera called. He waited a moment, frowning, "Lucia?"

"Maybe she's outside? I didn't see her, but she could be out there." Emiko suggested, sitting down at the table. She was dirty from playing outside. Takeshi came in from the back door, looking dirty and tired, as he was the one who had to put the equipment away.

"Was Lucia out there with you?" Hayato asked. Takeshi shook his head, confused.

"Maybe she's taking a nap? Emiko, could you go check your room?" Takeshi asked. Emiko nodded, standing up.

Her sock covered feet barely made a noise on the wooden floors as she padded down the narrow hallway of her house. She pushed open her door, "Lucia?"

The room was empty from what Emiko could see, but thinking Lucia was playing a game, Emiko walked further into the room, checking the most obvious spots. "C'mon, Lucia... This isn't funny... Where are you?" Emiko asked. She didn't receive a response of a small giggle or any words.

"Emiko? Did you find her?" Hayato called. Emiko walked to the door, opening it.

"No!" She yelled, leaving her room, "I checked everywhere but she's not there..."

"Do you think…?" Takeshi turned to Emiko.

"It's possible." Emiko replied, frowning. Hayato looked between the two, confused.

"What?" He said, "What's possible?"

"I told Emiko..." He stated, "It's possible that Lucia could've overheard and ran away."

"What?!" Hayato yelled, "I thought we agreed not to say anything!"

"I… She came to me wanting to know! I just couldn't not tell her, Hayato!" Takeshi replied, just as loud, "It's done now, there's no reason in dwelling on it! We have to find Lucia."

"Ugh, fine." Hayato ran a hand through his hair, "If we split up, we can cover more ground."

* * *

Emiko had taken the west side of town while Hayato took the south and Takeshi the east. Emiko would've called for help from the others, but she felt as if it was a problem for her personal family.

It was in the park where Emiko had been looking that she found Lucia. The girl was sitting on a swing, talking to a much later and older man.

"Lucia!" Emiko called, running over to them, "Oh my gosh! We were looking for you! We're so worried!"

"Oh..." She replied. She didn't seem at all enthusiastic about the thought.

"C'mon! Let's go home!" Emiko said, holding out her hand. Lucia looked at her then frowned, shaking her head.

"No! They won't let me see mommy and daddy! This guy said he would take me to see them! They aren't 'deed' or whatever you said!" Lucia replied.

"No, Lucia..." Emiko said, "He won't take you to see your parents! Get away from him!"

"Cut the crap, doll." The man said, standing up and grabbing Lucia's hand, "It's clear that I'm the one she wants to go with! I'll take ya to see your parents, Lucia."

"Lucia, he can't take you to see your mom and dad because they're gone!" Emiko said, looking to the sky.

"No they're not! You're lying, Emiko!" Lucia said, "Mommy and daddy are waiting for me! He said so! I even talked to them!"

"No! I don't know what you mean by 'talked to them', but," Emiko yelled back, "Lucia... Your parents are watching you from the sky!" Lucia looked up, squinting, "They're invisible, but they're up there- they're angels…because... They died."

"D-Died?" Lucia repeated. The word sounded weird. So foreign, so different than anything Lucia had ever heard before, "They're not at my house?"

"No, Lucia…" Emiko cried, "They're protecting you from up in the sky. You can't see them, but they're there... Watching over you."

"But I want them here with me right now!" Lucia said, tears threatening to spill over, "Why can't they be here?"

"Because of that man and his family!" Emiko replied, "He stopped them from coming to see you, Lucia!"

Lucia looked to the man, surprised by Emiko's words. He scoffed, "Yeah, so? We just needed their power. One is dead, big whoop. We got the important one." With that he picked up Lucia, who squealed in protest. "I'd like to see you catch me now-Ah!"

Lucia hit the ground and rolled away from him, busting out into tears as the man also hit the ground, his legs having been swept from underneath him by the chain in the end of Emiko's Tonfa.

"I'd like to see you think you'll get away from here unscathed, buddy." Emiko growled, pulling him towards her. He clawed at the ground, trying to get away from Emiko who glowed red once again.

Before Emiko knew it, the man was unconscious, yet there was no blood on her body or clothes. She looked to Lucia who was still sitting on the ground crying. She didn't have any more tears, so the girl was dry-sobbing, her body shaking with tears she couldn't cry.

"Lucia..." Emiko called softly, sitting next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Why are they gone?" Lucia asked, looking at Emiko, "How come it was my parents?"

"Well they were chosen..." Emiko said, "Yeah, they were chosen to become protectors, so they had to go."

"Why couldn't they stay with me? Was I not good enough?" Lucia asked, looking at the sky, "How come they couldn't stay and protect me?"

"You are good enough- you're better than good, you're great. And because you're so great, they knew they wouldn't have to worry so much." Emiko said, "Besides, they are with you. All the time. In here." Emiko pointed to Lucia's heart, "In here." She pointed to her head, "And up there."

"Really?" Lucia asked, clutching her heart.

"Yup. So if you ever feel sad, they're always there, even if you can't see them. Plus, you've got me and my parents here for you too. We all care about you. So nobody's leaving you, okay?" Emiko said.

"Okay..." Lucia sniffled, "Emiko?" Emiko made a noises prompting Lucia to go on. "I-I'm sorry for running away..."

"It's not your fault... I would've done the same thing." She admitted, "It's hard when you find out that you can't see someone again. But... It gets easier, I guess. Well, c'mon… let's go home."

Emiko picked Lucia up, giving the smaller girl a piggyback ride.

* * *

When they got home, Hayato and Takeshi were talking to the police. "Oh! It's them!" Hayato sounded completely relieved. He came over to them, leaving Takeshi to talk to the police.

"Where were you?" He asked, sounding a little angry.

"I found her in the park talking' to… one of those dudes from the thing." Emiko said, "He's tied up against one of those trees."

Once all of the officers had filed out, Takeshi, Hayato, Lucia and Emiko were all seated in the living room. "We're so glad that you're safe, Lucia." Takeshi started, "But don't scare us like that!"

"We thought you got kidnapped!" Hayato added, scratching Uri between the ears. It was the only way to keep him seated and slightly calm.

"I'm sorry..." Lucia mumbled, "I heard Emiko and Takeshi-san talking about my parents. I wanted to go see them!" Hayato felt a pang of sadness go through him, "But Emiko told me that they're not here no more."

"Emiko...!" Takeshi looked at her. Emiko didn't seem at all afraid of the look she received.

"What? I only told her what you told me." Emiko said.

"They're watching over me all the time because they're angels now, right?" Lucia added.

"I…" Takeshi was at a loss for words, "Yes, Lucia." Was the only thing he could say? "That's right."

"Well it's still time for bed." Hayato said, "Lucia, let this be a lesson to you. We don't run away."

"C'mon, kiddo." Takeshi said, standing and holding his hand out to Lucia, "Let's go and get you in the bath." When the two left, it was mostly quiet in the room, aside from Uri's purring.

"You're better at talking about death than we are." Hayato commented, looking up at Emiko.

"Mm... I wouldn't say that." Emiko shrugged.

"Oh?" Hayato questioned, "Well I guess it's to be expected. After all, you did like Lucia the most."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emiko asked, watching him leave the room.

"Well, there's a reason why Lucia clings to you more than anyone else." He said cryptically, "And there's also a reason why she's living with us."

Emiko stayed in the living room just a moment longer, processing all that happened within the span of a few hours and as she got up, she swore she felt a cold breath upon her neck, whispering _"Thank you."_

* * *

**I'm not into writing sad things, but I guess Lucia kind of deserved the explanation that Fuuta didn't get when he came to stay with Tsuna. And this was the only idea that popped into my head. Don't worry, we'll be back with more... happier ones than this!**


	4. Makimoto's Birthday

**Makimoto's Birthday**

**(Sometime before 'Lucia' [See: Omake Generation's chapter])**

* * *

"Emiko…" Takeshi frowned, looking at the girl, "What's wrong?" Lucia didn't seem to care, she just continued swinging her feet under the table and enjoying the sushi laid out for the two girls.

Emiko, however, continued to sulk, a purple-ish black aura hanging around her. "Maybe she's dead." Lucia replied, shrugging.

"Ah, don't say that… maybe it's got something to do with school?" Takeshi supplied. Just then, Hayato, along with Hitomi and the girls walked in.

"See? She's right here." He replied, "Emiko, get up. Your friends are here." Emiko looked up, giving them a pained expression, making Kamiko and Kita hide behind Hitomi.

"A-Ah… Emiko…? Are you alright?!" Hitomi said as her eyes widened substantially.

"No! I'm not!" She yelled, "And it's all _that guy's_ fault!" Hitomi jumped a little, frowning at the girl. Emiko calmed herself a little, blushing slightly as she scratched her cheek. "Uh, sorry…"

"What do you mean?" Kita asked, taking a seat and helping herself to the food on the table.

"It went like this…" Emiko started.

* * *

"_A-Ah! Emiko-chan~!" Makimoto dashed over to the girl, currently stretching. Dressed in his practice clothes, he didn't act as if he was at a practice. The girl in question stood fully up, still having to strain her neck to look up at him. Some of the more curious members looked over at the two, wondering how their conversation would turn out._

_Still, the ever-present smile was stuck on the boy's face as he pulled something from the pocket of his sweatshirt. "Here!" He presented it to Emiko, who looked at it with disgusted confusion, frowning deeply. This didn't deter Makimoto, however and he urged, "C'mon! Look!"_

"_What is this…?" She trailed, opening the envelope with unnoticed care. From the envelope, she pulled out a brightly colored invitation._

"_It's my birthday party! I want you to come!" Makimoto said, "You can all come! Party for everyone, no presents required, but recommended." When cheers erupted through the field, Makimoto turned back to Emiko, "I really hope you come, Emiko."_

* * *

"…And that's what happened." She finished.

"Aw!" Katsumi said, "He gave you an invitation to his birthday party! How cute~!"

"Yeah!" Kita said, her mouth stuffed with Makimono. "It means—well, in America, my pen-pal says it means_ 'He wants the D.'_—whatever that is." Emiko blushed even darker.

"It's not like that!" Emiko said, "I don't want to go! But I can't make up some excuse either! I know he invited the four of you already… And stop eating all the Makimono, Kita." Emiko pulled the plate away from her.

"Yeah," Kita smirked, "Of course you'd want all the Makimono to yourself." She chuckled when Emiko's eyes widened and she pushed away the plate. Ignoring their interaction, Takeshi spoke up.

"Why don't you want to go, Emiko?" He asked.

"Because…" She started, looking down. The group moved closer, "B-Because…." The moved even closer, "B-Because I don't know what to wear!" Face-palms went all around the table.

"That's it? I could lend you something, if that's your only problem." Katsumi said, crossing her arms.

"Well, that's not the only thing." Emiko continued, "What about a gift?"

"Yeah, you're on your own with that." Takeshi said, "You've got your allowance, right?" Emiko nodded, "Then go on out and find something he might like." He shrugged.

Emiko got up, sighing, "Fine, I guess…but I don't know what he likes." For a few minutes, everyone was quiet, until Kita stood up. Thinking she had something to say, all eyes went to her.

"O-Oh! Uh… I just wanted a glass of milk…" Kita replied. Emiko kicked her into the cabinets, the girl groaning and rolling away.

"Stop acting as if you live here!" She yelled.

"I got it!" Hitomi said, smacking her fist into her open palm, "Make him a cake!" Emiko titled her head to the side.

"A cake?"

"Yes! A cake!" Hitomi replied, "It's easy! Anyone can do it and everyone loves cake! Besides, Makimoto's popular; he's bound to have a large cake, so you can make him a small cake just for him! I remember back when I lived in Italy, we would have these huge parties for me and Masayoshi's birthday, but every time we wanted to have cake, it was either too early or too late. I never even once tasted one of those expensive cakes that they bought." She frowned, but smiled, "So after the party, we'd stay up late and me and my dad would make our own cake."

"Tsuna used to make cakes?" Takeshi laughed, "How'd it taste?"

"Awful! We always went to get ice cream after and my mom would make me a real cake." Hitomi admitted all too readily, "But the point is, that I had my own cake. Even if it's not good, at least you made it yourself."

"And getting ingredients would be easy." Hayato commented, "Besides, a homemade gift is better than something you can buy at the store."

"Doesn't have the same effort." Kamiko input.

"And we'll help you too!" Katsumi nodded firmly, smiling, "It'll be easy… just like riding a bike!"

"Well…" Emiko gulped, "Alright. Let's make a cake!" Kita and Katsumi cheered.

* * *

A few days later, Emiko had finally made it to the store to gather ingredients. Absently, as she waited for the trolley, she texted Hitomi when something brushed up against her. Her eyes narrowed as she jerked her head up, looking at the person before trying to jab them in the stomach with her elbow.

"H-Hey, Emiko-chan!" Makimoto winced, just barely dodging Emiko, "Don't be so hostile, I just tapped your shoulder." Emiko calmed herself, frowning as she looked at him, locking her phone and pocketing it.

"What do you want?" She asked, clutching the bag a little tighter.

"What's in the bag?" He asked, smiling, "Is it a gift…for me?" He gasped when Emiko blushed, looking away, "Oh, you didn't have to do such a thing!"

"I _didn't_." Emiko growled, "It's just some stuff that Hitomi asked me to pick up." Makimoto's mood seemed to dampen a bit.

"Oh…" He replied, "You talk about Hitomi a lot… You seem to like her a lot..." He shrugged. Emiko's face reddened in embarrassment as he continued, "I bet you even like her more than me."

"Hitomi's my best friend… you're different people, so I'm going to like you in different ways, stupid." Emiko said, crossing her arms. Makimoto seemed to brighten up at her words. He moved around so he was standing in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"Oh? So does that mean that you like me… _like that_?" He teased, leaning a little closer to her.

"N-No! That's not true! I didn't mean it like…" Emiko sighed loudly, frustrated as she ran a hand through her hair. "…How could you even think—_whatever_!" Emiko tossed her hands up, "I'm walking." She turned once again, huffing and striding away as the trolley pulled up. Makimoto smirked, but didn't chase after her.

"So, how am I supposed to make this cake?" Emiko asked, setting the ingredients onto the table. Hitomi smiled.

"Making a cake is easy. First and second steps are already complete." Hitomi replied, when she was met with a questioning gaze from Emiko, she continued, "Well R.J's out with Teru and you bought the ingredients. No poison cooking for us. Now, on the back of the box, it should tell you how to make the cake."

"No!" Kita stepped in, "You don't need directions!" She said, taking the packet of cake batter out of the box and chucking it into the trash, "You go by feels! In here!" She pointed to Emiko's heart. "Got it? And what I feel is that this cake needs… _candy_!" From her backpack, she pulled two large bags of candy.

"I'll pile on the candy; it's such a tasty sight! It makes the food taste really good, so you can have these bags… I had a whole one yesterday and my stomach still hurts!" Kita said, rubbing her stomach. Kamiko pushed her out of the way, taking a bag for herself. She pulled the bowl closer to her, pouring in half of the bag of cake mix.

"Kamiko… why didn't you pour in the whole bag?" Emiko asked, watching curiously. Hitomi, however, was busy with getting the box out of the garbage.

"I'll pour in some ingredients, but keep the rest for me." Kamiko replied, cracking the eggs.

"But… isn't that disobedient to the recipe?" Emiko asked. Kamiko shook her head, only pouring half a cup of water in the bowl.

"I'm careful, can't you see?" She replied, pulling out the mixer, "Now mix." As Kamiko stepped back, Hitomi stepped up, having washed her hands, now with the box set back on the counter. She put the missing ingredients in the bowl, urging Emiko to continue.

"See? It's a piece of cake to make a pretty cake!" Hitomi cheered, "You gotta do the cooking by the box, don't listen to these guys."

"What else?" Emiko asked. Hitomi tapped her chin.

"Oh, never use a messy recipe—like the one they put you on." Hitomi said, "The cake'll end up crazy—like the ones my dad tries to make… If you do the cooking the way it's supposed to be, then you'll have a cake! Oh, I've gotta check on something up stairs, be right back!" Hitomi left the kitchen.

"We gotta have it made!" Kita said, "You know, I love cake, so if there's some left over…"

"No! Everything has to be measured exactly!" Masayoshi yelled, "Haven't you made food before?" Solana nodded, joining the girls in the kitchen.

"Making food is just like science, Emiko—and you're particularly smart." Solana said, taking the bowl from her, "Masayoshi, get me the tools."

"There's tools that blend and baste." Masayoshi replied, handing his mother the tools, "Every different appliance gives the food a different taste, okay?" Emiko nodded as she watched Solana drill a laser into the bowl, mixing it even further.

"Mom! Masayoshi! What're you doing?!" Hitomi yelled, standing in the doorway, "You know there are no lasers in the kitchen! It's on the wall!" Hitomi pointed to the list of rules printed clearly on the wall.

"We're just 'science-ing' up Emiko's cake to make it better…" Solana put the bowl down.

"Honestly, I never get to have fun!" She pouted, leaving the kitchen with Masayoshi. While nobody was watching, Kita poured half the bag of sugar into the mix.

Hitomi walked over, "Well… I guess it's about mixed. Let's put it in the oven."

After putting it in the oven, the girls sat around the table. Emiko, however, decides to question Hitomi, "How come you know so much about baking? You suck at cooking…"

"Well, my mom can't bake because she always wants to put lasers in everything." Hitomi said, "Um, I don't know. I'm useless when it comes to food, but I can bake pretty well—remember those snicker doodles? I made those too."

"So secretly, Hitomi can bake, but she's useless at everything else. How intriguing…" Reborn said, scaring Hitomi enough to knock her off her chair.

"When did you get here?" Kita asked, cheerily.

"When everyone was adding things into the cake that shouldn't be there." Reborn said, looking pointedly at Kita.

"We can only wait and see how the cake turns out now…" Hitomi said, "Hopefully it doesn't wreck the oven…"

* * *

Almost an hour and a half later, a medium-sized group was standing outside the kitchen. Emiko looked at the cake in disbelief. "I…It's…"

"I know…"

"It's… _ugly_." Kita commented, poking the icing covered cake, "What the hell went wrong?"

They all continued to stare at the cake. Despite their efforts to decorate it clearly, the icing was melting off, the sides were lopsided, and the cake looked lumpy and… Hitomi could swear it was alive. It looked to be breathing.

"Maybe cooking it with so many people around was a bad idea…"Hitomi said.

"Well it's not like I've got that much money left! The party's tomorrow night!" Emiko said, "And the cake looks like it could kill someone!"

"Well… you could make another…" Hitomi glared at those behind her, "_Alone_." They all frowned, leaving the kitchen.

"I guess… geez, this is awful." Emiko ran a hand through her hair. "I'll see you later, Hitomi."

"Alright, bye, Emiko." Hitomi waved, getting ready to dispose of the cake, that is, until it jumped on her. She fell with a shriek.

* * *

In the end, Emiko wasn't very proud of herself. Not only did she think the cake looked worse than when she baked it with everyone, she was sure it was going to be Makimoto's worst present. She'd dressed nicely, much like all the other girls in the dance-club his parents apparently rented out. She even let Solana curl her hair. The woman even dabbed some make-up on her!

Hitomi was right by her side, scoping out the area. "I haven't seen Makimoto in a while." She said, looking around as they walked, making sure she wouldn't mess anything up.

"Well, when I see him I'll just tell him I didn't get him a gift." Emiko shrugged, though her grip tightened on her cake. She, herself, wondered why she would even consider bringing that monstrosity to a place where people were. At least it wasn't the other cake. She shivered just thinking about what Hitomi told her about it.

"I'll be back, I'm kind of thirsty… want anything?" Hitomi asked, pointing to the table filled with bottles of soda and fountains of juice.

"Nah, I'm fine." The silvernette said, watching Hitomi nod and walk away. Instead of waiting for her, Emiko kept moving. She was sure Hitomi would be alright with just Kita by her side. After all, none of the kids in their school were affiliated with another mafia family that was targeting the Vongola.

Emiko trudged up the stairs to the roof, pushing the door open and looking around. There, on the roof, she caught sight of a figure she knew all too well. She stood there for a moment, wondering what to say. "There you are!" She decided on, and walked closer to him.

Makimoto looked up for a moment, though Emiko couldn't make out much of his face, as he was turned away from the lights of the city. "Oh?" He started, Emiko noting his voice was slightly deeper than normal. She shrugged it off and walked closer, "You were looking for me?" Even though she could barely see him, she knew he was wearing that smug grin.

"N-Not really… uh, they wanted you down at the party," She lied. Makimoto closed the distance between them, standing almost right on top of Emiko.

"You're an awful liar, Emiko." Makimoto smirked, leaning just a little closer, "You just wanted to get me alone, didn't you? Ah!" His mood brightened as he stepped back, unaware of Emiko's bright-red face. "You brought me my gift, didn't you?"

"No!" Emiko crossed her arms, "Why would I buy you a present?"

"Well, is that it?" Before Emiko could even think of getting the bag out of his reach, Makimoto swooped in, stealing the bag from her. "It looks like a present to me."

"W-Well, maybe it is." Emiko said, not looking at him. "I-It's not a real gift or anything..."

Makimoto only smiled, pulling the bag off and revealing the cake. "Did you make this?" When Emiko nodded, he smiled, "Wow, really? Something Emiko-chan made for me? That's the best gift ever!"

She frowned, crossing her arms once more. "Well... whatever. It's just a cake." She mumbled.

"Hey, have some with me." Makimoto said, sitting down. After a few minutes, Emiko sighed, sitting down.

"Fine, but only because you asked." She replied. Makimoto beamed even hard, if it was possible and pulled off the lid of the container.

* * *

"So how do you think the cake was?" Hitomi asked as they walked home. Emiko shrugged.

"He seemed like he liked it." Emiko said, smiling a little, "He better had! I put a lot of work into that!"

"Right..." Hitomi said, laughing a little.

Elsewhere, Makimoto sat, groaning. "How was that cake?" A white-haired male asked, smiling. In response, Makimoto heaved up, sticking his head into the toilet. "I'll take that as 'it wasn't too good'."

"Emiko-chan's cute and all, but I don't think she should cook anymore..." Makimoto groaned, "Ah...I think she poisoned the food without even trying!"

* * *

**Well here's another! :D How about a side note? Emiko has poison cooking, but it's not a prominent as R.J's and Bianchi's. This is because it's involuntary. That's why Gokudera and Yamamoto don't let her cook often. PS: The idea for this one came from me watching a video of Lazytown. The one where they were making the cake, I took some of the lyrics and just tweaked them a little bit. :D That song, though.**


	5. Kita's House

**Kita's House**

**(After her Chakrams are broken)**

* * *

Kita returns home with Gianni in tow. Her Japanese isn't the best, but Kita knows what she's talking about as the two remove their shoes and step into Kita's house.

The first thing the pink-haired teen noticed was that Kita's house is extremely old-fashioned, styled in a traditional Japanese way, with rice paper screen doors and wooden balconies. They can hear a lot of noise coming from the back and Kita groans, picking up her bag, "Well, she's drunk again." Gianni looks a little put-off as they follow Kita further into the house. They notice that despite the outside being in good condition, the insides look as if they're ready to fall apart.

There are holes in the walls and strange drawings everywhere, "Ah, sorry about the mess, my brother's on a creativity binge and all these weird things are because of it." Kita explained, sliding open a door.

Outside, a boy younger than Kita by at least five or so years is painting on a canvas with such a concentrative trance, Gianni is awed by it, but then her gaze is transfixed on the woman sitting on top of a rock, babbling loudly to the boy.

"Mom! Lolo! I'm back and I've brought a friend!" Kita shouts, drawing both of their attention to her.

"Welcome back, Kita! Good afternoon, Kita's friend!" Watanabe Miyu falls off of the rock, and while Gianni looks concerned, Kita doesn't. She drops her bag on the porch and steps off, motioning for the other to do the same.

Reluctantly, the Gianni follows her and Kita leans down, looking at her mother. "Hey, get up and greet them properly." Kita pokes her in the face a few times, "Mom? Mom?"

Miyu's hands lash out and grab Kita, pulling her down into a headlock. She laughs, rolling around into a sitting position, never once loosening her grip on Kita, "Hello, you two!" Miyu grins in a fox-ish way, "I am Watanabe, Miyu! I'm Kita's mother."

"I… I am Gianni." Gianni greets, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance… Watanabe-san…"

"See!" Kita breaks the headlock, twisting so that she is now the one putting her mother in the headlock, "You scared them with your drunk-ass!" Kita lets her mother go, "And those Chakrams you gave me are cheap! That's the second time they've broken! This week!"

"Right…" Miyu hiccupped, "U-Uh… Lolo!" She turns sharply, swaying over to her son, "G-Go in the house and g-get my package, would you?"

Reluctant to leave his newest masterpiece with his mother, Lolo shoots a look at his sister who nods in return and only then does he leave, heading into the house. Kita watches him go before turning back to her mother who is leaning against Lolo's easel.

"Mom, get off the easel…" Kita walks over, dragging her mother away, "Ah, I'm sorry…" She says to the twins, "Today is the day that my mom allows herself to drink all she wants."

"How much has she drunk?" Gianni asks, leaning forward slightly to look into Miyu's eyes.

"About three gourds of sake." Lolo says, returning. Gianni's eyes widen at the woman. "Here, Kita." He tosses the package at her. Kita drops her mother in favor of catching it, looking at it with confusion. "Doesn't matter what it is. Take mom inside… dad'll be home to visit soon."

"Right." Kita said, "Can you help me?" She looked pleadingly at Gianni. Reluctantly, she sighed, but nodded anyway.

The two girls drug the older woman, babbling something or other into the house. "It's a one floor plan, so at least we don't have to carry her up some stairs." Kita explained, pulling open another door.

Despite the traditional look of everything, the bedroom they were in was pretty modern looking. There was no futon; instead an actual bed was in the middle of the room with a nice view of the forest from their balcony.

Gianni and Kita dropped her on the bed, Kita not even bothering to pull the cover over her. "Thanks." Kita smiled, "C'mon, let's go into my room."

* * *

Gianni didn't know what to say. They were currently seated in a crawlspace underneath the floorboards while loud noises where heard upstairs. Kita didn't seem to mind, her eyes didn't even leave the screen as she continued playing her game.

"K-Kita…" Gianni grabbed at Kita's sleeve, "Wh-What's goin' on up there?"

"Oh," Kita looked away from her screen for a moment, "Weren't you watching? Lolo, you explain."

"So basically," Lolo began, his tone still the same deadpan that it was before, "Our mother is pissed at our father because he didn't bring home any booze."

"W-Why? You said she drank three gourds!" Gianni yelped, shutting her eyes tightly after a particularly loud bang.

"Ugh, hey!" Kita shouted, "Keep it down up there!" She banged on the door. Lolo didn't seem bothered, however, and continued playing his game as well.

"Ah, what do you want for dinner, Gianni-san?" Lolo asked, "I'm sure they won't be cooking…"

"Matte, let's just go up there." Kita said, closing her DS and pushing open the hatch. She climbed out first, pulling Gianni out and Lolo climbing out after the two. The loud noises had moved further away and Kita knew they were in the backyard. "You can stay in here if you want, Gianni. We'll be just a minute."

Lolo and Kita left Gianni standing in the hallway, though the pink-haired girl peeked outside, watching the two siblings. The first thing she noticed was that Kita's dad was really buff. He looked like a member of the yakuza, if anything.

Her mother seemed much more active after finding out that she wasn't getting any booze. The woman was throwing any object—which happened to be small rocks—at Kita's father. He was dodging with grace, but Gianni didn't seem him have any type of weapon to subdue the woman. Gianni was glad her mother didn't act like that.

"Dad!" Kita said, her hands behind her back with—where did she get that gourd form? Gianni's eyes widened as Kita pulled it out in front of her, "You forgot this in the car!"

"So you did buy me sake, Tetsuya!" Miyu immediately stopped her assault, running over to Kita and taking the gourd from her, "W-Wait…" Before she could say anything else, the woman dropped to her knees.

Lolo frowned at his mother, as Tetsuya came over, picking her up bridal style, "Right, well, thanks kids… but you shouldn't be so quick to knock your mother out."

"She would've pulled out her illusions had we not, dad." Lolo deadpanned, following his father and sister into the house. Gianni stepped aside, not being seen by the tall man.

"Anyway, I think you should cook for us, y'know, since I've got a friend over and all…" Kita said, smiling.

"I wish I could, but between this paperwork and now I've gotta take care of your mother… you can cook, right Kita?" Tetsuya looked at his daughter. Kita pouted, frowning as she crossed her arms. "Good," He ruffled her hair, "Now don't burn anything. The fire department doesn't come when we call anymore, okay?"

"Okay…" Kita mumbled, motioning Gianni on and heading into the kitchen. "I'll make pizza." She told the girl, pulling out the frozen pizza and turning on the oven. Without much thought, she tossed the pizza in and closed the oven, dropping her mitts and pulling Gianni into the living room.

"S-Shouldn't we be near the pizza, just in case?" Gianni asked. She was a little afraid of Kita's father's warning. Kita shrugged, plopping on the couch and plucking the remote from the table.

"Nah, there's nothin' to worry about, Gianni!" Kita said, "C'mon! Let's watch TV!"

* * *

"K-Kita?" Gianni said. The two had been watching TV for at least an hour and their interest in it had diminished, making way for a game of truth or dare until Kita started to doze, Gianni following suit until she smelt something burning.

Kita mumbled, rolling over and curling up, unaware of anything that was going on. Lolo walked in, his stoic expression still in place, "Kita tried to make pizza, didn't she?" He asked. Gianni nodded, standing up, "Ah, well, I think we've got an extinguisher somewhere…"

With that, he turned and walked away in the calmest manner Gianni had ever seen. "Your house is gonna burn down and you're calm?!" She yelled after him, running into the kitchen. There she found Lolo trying to figure out how to use the fire extinguisher while the oven was open, spraying out flames and black fumes.

"G-Gimme!" Gianni said, pulling the extinguisher from him. She held it, spraying a liquid substance all over the oven. "W-Wait… this isn't…"

"Oh, that's lighter fluid… not a fire extinguisher…" Lolo said, "Sorry, I can't read very well." Gianni's eyes widened as she grabbed Lolo and ran out of the kitchen. In the nick of time, Tetsuya, his unconscious wife thrown over his shoulder came running down the hall, eyes wide with alert. He picked up the living room's three occupants and sprinted from the house just as it blew up.

* * *

"Ah, dammit Kita!" Miyu yelled, smacking the girl on the back of her head, "You should've let Lolo cook!" The police and fire department were reluctantly outside of the house, investigating.

"Surprisingly," The fire chief said, scratching his head, "Once again, only the kitchen is completely charred. Everything else is fine."

"I'm sorry, chief…" Tetsuya said, bowing slightly, "And thank you."

"Right… well keep your devil child out of the kitchen and we won't have to be here every other week." He said, looking pointedly at Kita.

"S-Sorry Chief Tachibana!" Kita said, smiling slightly, "I forgot…"

Gianni watched the family interact with the firefighter. Miyu was being held back by her husband and Lolo was being chased by a police officer because he went back towards the house while Kita was getting on another officer's nerves.

"They're so… dysfunctional…" Gianni shivered; glad her family wasn't like that.

* * *

"So?" Gianna asked, looking at her twin. Gianni was seated in a room with Tsuna and a few of his guardians as well as her father, "What'd you think of Kita?"

"Ah… she's… a little different…" Gianni said. It was the only thing she could say, "Um, she blew up her kitchen…"

"Oh." Tsuna sat back, "Well she's not that different."

"Haha, yeah!" Yamamoto said, "When me and Tsuna were kids, we blew up Hayato's kitchen too! I'm surprised she did it by herself though…"

"Well…" Gianni rubbed the back of her head; she'd never admit that she was the one who actually blew it up. And she knew she'd never go back to Kita's house again judging by the look of horror on her father's face.

* * *

**Just a little something about Gianni and Kita. There! Kita's family. There will be more insight on her family soon. :D **


	6. Emiko's Tonfa

**Emiko's Tonfa**

**(An explanation as to why Emiko likes/uses Tonfa)**

"Emiko?" Kita asked. It was one of the rare days were it was only Kita and Emiko. Emiko wouldn't say that she despised Kita, but she wasn't alone with her often. The two girls were only hanging out because Hitomi had been there but left early, due to Reborn calling her away from them.

Now the older girl was sitting at Emiko's house, both of them doing their homework while Lucia took her nap. "What?" Emiko's tone was sharp, even if she hadn't meant for it to be such a way. She just didn't trust Kita, as the girl never knew how to stay out of someone's business.

"Your Tonfa are really cool." Kita started, "What made you pick them as a weapon?"

Emiko was surprised, but blushed a little, "Ah, well, when I was a kid, Kamiko liked to use swords—she learned from my dad in his free time—and Hitomi thought it was cool, and I didn't want to be bested by her, so I wanted a weapon too."

* * *

The silvernette felt out of place. She couldn't use swords. They were too dangerous according to Gokudera. And dynamite was way too advanced for her according to Yamamoto.

"Kamiko can use swords!" Emiko would yell when her father took the swords away from her. This was a conversation that Yamamoto couldn't find himself getting tired of. Gokudera sat at the table, reading the paper with a cup of coffee at his lips. He hadn't taken a sip yet and Yamamoto knew he wouldn't. He also knew Gokudera wasn't even reading the paper.

Yamamoto only smiled, laughing lightly, "Well that's because Kamiko has the patience to learn how to use them. Besides, you wouldn't like swords anyway. They're too precise."

"P-Pre-Pre_cise_?" The word sounded weird when Emiko repeated it to the man. He only chuckled again, removing his daughter from her chair.

"Yup. Means there's a lot of practice and you gotta be really still, Emi." He replied. "And you hate being still, don't you?" He tickles her and she laughs, thrashing about, "Kamiko knows how to be still."

"I-I can be still too, papa!" Emiko argues, "I can do it!"

"Alright then, brat." Gokudera set his cup and the paper down, "Takeshi, get her a sword." Emiko's eyes sparkled as she wiggled all about in Yamamoto's arms.

"You sure?" The dark-haired man asked. Gokudera gave him a look and Yamamoto sighed, "Well alright. C'mon, let's go to the armory."

Emiko walked around, her eyes fixated on everything that was shiny and moved. "Emiko don't go too far! You might get lost!" Yamamoto called. That kept Emiko from straying too far from her parents who were at the counter, trying to get a sword Emiko's size.

Through the aisles, Emiko looked up and down at the different weapons, trying to imagine herself wielding them. She didn't know why she needed one in the first place, but she thought they were so cool—like the cartoons that she and Hitomi would watch—they had the coolest weapons and Emiko knew she wanted one too.

That's when she saw it. A dark-haired man stood in a room labeled "Testing". Another man—he had yellow hair— stood outside, holding a young boy's hand as his other messed with the controls.

"Ready to go!" He yelled, lifting the boy up, "Alright, Ken, press the button." Emiko recognized them instantly, however and was about to go over to Dino and Ken, but was stopped when she heard a whirring sound.

Metal disks flew out and Emiko's eyes widened as she watched the man inside hit them with a weapon she'd never seen before. Childlike amazement brought her closer to the glass, sticking her hands against it.

"Emiko?" Yamamoto called, but Emiko didn't budge at all, her eyes glued to the man and his weapons.

"Look, she's over here." Gokudera said, pointing at Emiko. Yamamoto jogged closer, "What're you doing, brat?"

"L-Look! That man there!" She said pointing at the man, "He's got sticks—and-and they're weapons!"

Gokudera leaned over and looked into the room, "Oh, that's Hibari and his Tonfa…"

"T-Tonfa?" Emiko repeated, "I—those look so cool! I want those!"

"I told you not getting the sword was the best thing to do." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with a smirk, "You want Tonfa, Emiko?"

"Yeah! Can I have them?" Emiko asked, eyes sparkling.

"I don't know if they have them here…" Yamamoto scratched his head, "Uh, Tonfa are kind of rare in our line of work, Emi."

Emiko frowned, her lip jutting out into a pout. She knew not to throw a tantrum, but that didn't mean she wasn't sad.

"Hey, she can have a pair of Hibari's old ones." Dino said just as Hibari came back out of the room. "Right?"

"I don't care." Hibari said, though he was secretly glad someone had an interest in tonfa.

"R-Really?"! Emiko's smile would've cracked her face in half as big as it was.

"Yeah!" Dino said, "Ah, just come by later and I'll get them ready for you, okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Emiko cheered as the three males left.

"Hm, I didn't think Hibari would leave his stuff at Dino's house." Gokudera commented.

"Well times are different." Yamamoto shrugged, "Anyway, Emiko's chosen a weapon, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Right..."

* * *

Emiko had anticipating the day when she would go over to Dino's mansion and claim her tonfa. Of course, when she got there, Dino had fallen down the stairs due to his untied shoes. Kamiko tried not to giggle but Ken was right out laughing at his father, much to Dino's dismay. Hibair was nowhere in sight and Yamamoto helped Dino up, having been the only one to bring Emiko over, plus he had to have something signed by Dino, so it was a win-win.

"Ah, I've been looking for them, Emiko." Dino said, bending down to her eye level, "But I just couldn't find them. I'll look again before you leave, but you guy might have to buy a pair."

"That's fine." Yamamoto said, "I've got something for you, Dino." The blonde boss raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, "Go play, girls." Yamamoto shooed them away as he and Dino headed into Dino's office.

"C'mon, Emiko!" Kamiko said, pulling the silvernette towards her room, "I totally got some new toys!" Emiko knew that Kamiko didn't play with dolls, so she let herself be dragged away by the other.

* * *

They'd been playing for about an hour when Emiko found herself having to use the bathroom. Kamiko had calmed down considerably. The bouncy raven-haired child was currently dozing through a video that Ken had put on. Emiko herself was feeling sleepy too, but she had to pee before she slept and made her way towards the bathroom. When she was heading back towards Kamiko's room, she saw him again.

The man was stalking down the hall, his tonfa hanging loosely from his sleeves as he held a package in his hand. Catching sight of the silver-haired girl, he sped up a little and Emiko stopped, rubbing her eye a little.

"Herbivore." His voice was much deeper and rougher than that of her parents and it scared her a little. "Here." He handed her the package and kept walking. Emiko unwrapped it before he could get two feet away from her. All the sleepiness she felt before left her as she stared at the two identical wooden tonfa. The smile she wore nearly split her face. "Th-Thank you, Mister!" Emiko called, running into Kamiko's room.

"Kami!" Emiko shook the other girl awake.

"Mmm? Wha?" Kamiko yawned out, turning slightly. Emiko all but shoved the tonfa into Kamiko's face.

"Look! I got a weapon too! Aren't I the coolest?!" Emiko beamed. Kamiko had woken up fully as well, looking at the two tonfa.

"Whoa! What're those?!" Kamiko asked, eyes wide.

"They're called tonfa!Can they're mine!" Emiko smiled, "Now I'm cool!"

"Really cool!" Kamiko agreed.

* * *

"So that's how I got them…" Emiko finished.

"Aw! That's so _cute_!" Kita gushed.

"What about you? Why do you use tridents and, uh… what were those other things?"

"Chakrams," Kita said as her phone rang, "I'd like to explain it to you, but I've gotta go. I gotta swing by the store. Bye Emiko, I'll let myself out." Emiko waved slightly as Kita left, closing the door with a loud slam after.

"Emi!" Lucia called. Emiko sighed, standing up.

"Coming, brat!" Emiko left the living room, casting a slight glance at the Tonfa hanging near the door. "Yeah, Tonfa are pretty cool."


	7. Training With

**Training With:**_ Prologues_

* * *

"Hitomi, it seems that Reborn thinks your training isn't going well." Tsuna said, leaning on his desk. "He thinks you need to try a little harder."

"Try a little harder?" Hitomi asked, standing up, "He's been trying to kill me since we first began! What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that you're going to be taking your training a little bit more seriously, alright." Tsuna said. "You don't want me or your mom to get involved, _do you_?" It seemed as if the aura around Tsuna had changed. Hitomi gulped, nodding.

"Uh…fine… I guess I could try a little harder." Hitomi scratched the back of her head.

"Right!" Tsuna's mood seemed to brighten. "So, starting tomorrow, you'll be training even harder with Reborn, doing different things and sometimes, even training with others! Okay?!"

"Okay…" Hitomi nodded. _He's a little bit too enthusiastic about this…_

"Alright, you can leave now. And make sure you have lots of fun, okay?!" Tsuna smiled. Hitomi nodded once again, her mood dampened as she left the office. Reborn was waiting outside and Hitomi thought he looked even scarier than normal.

"Get ready, because tomorrow, we're _training with explosives_." Reborn mumbled low enough, so that Hitomi couldn't hear.


	8. Explosives

**Training With: **_Explosives_

* * *

"I thank you for lending me so many of your explosives, Gokudera." Reborn said, moving aside so that Gokudera could bring them into the backyard. Gokudera frowned, a scowl set into his features.

"It's not like I wanted to, you dumb man-baby." Gokudera mumbled, "You held me at gunpoint and almost shot Uri… _and _Jirou. There's no way I could refuse after that."

"I'm glad you see things my way." Reborn nodded, crossing his arms. "That should be enough." He said after Gokudera brought in another box.

"What exactly are you gonna do with these?" Gokudera patted the boxes, "High-quality explosives like these are hard to come by. They better be going to good use."

"Don't you worry, Gokudera. They are…" He chuckled darkly, momentarily frightening Gokudera, "They are."

* * *

Inside and none the wiser was Hitomi, currently dishing up a win against Teru, much to their surprise. The doctor sighed, groaning and rolling over onto her side. "Dammit, you unlucky brat! How did you beat me again?!" Teru shouted.

Hitomi shrugged, "It's a gift I guess." She turned off the game station, "Anyway, isn't it time you get going? Today might be a day off for students, but teachers have to go."

"I'm not a teacher!" Teru said, boastfully, "School nurses don't teach you anything!"

"No… school nurses help teach Sex Ed." Hitomi replied. Teru's eyes widened in shock, "Plus I heard that, that new teacher…uh…_Kawasuda_-sensei was also going to help with that."

"Kawasuda!?" Teru shouted back, "I need to get him in my _bed_! I'm going! Don't wait up!" Teru high-tailed it out of the room as Solana came towards the door, backing off as the brunette ran out.

Surprised, the blonde peeked in to see that Hitomi was cleaning up her games, "What happened to Teru?" She asked, pointing at the woman who just ran by, dressed in her uniform.

"Hot teacher at school." Hitomi explained. Solana placed the laundry basket on Hitomi's bed, nodding.

"Right, well Reborn wants to see you outside… I think you should change first, though." Solana looked her daughter up and down. "Yeah, you should really change. Shorts when Reborn calls aren't the best thing. Luckily I washed your P.E. uniform." Solana pulled it out of the basket, tossing it at Hitomi as she began pulling out the rest of Hitomi's clothes and opening drawers, putting them away for her.

Quickly, Hitomi began to change, deciding to humor Reborn a little bit, as if she had a choice.

* * *

Outside, Reborn stood on top of the boxes, Hitomi titled her head sideways, trying to read the boxes. "Ciaossu, Fuun-Hitomi." Reborn greeted. Hitomi frowned, crossing her arms.

"Reborn… why do you have boxes of explosives?" Hitomi asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I'm glad you asked." Reborn said, jumping off of them. "Today, we're training with these." He kicked the box, smirking, "We'll have a lot of fun."

"Wh-What exactly am I gonna do with those?" Hitomi gulped, "And how is it legal for you to have so many of those?!"

"It's not." Reborn answered simply, "But we're only using one box for now. So, pick it up and follow me." Hitomi begrudgingly moved to pick up the box, frowning as she did so and following Reborn out of the backyard.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Reborn stopped. Hitomi, not seeing him, almost tripped over the little baby, had it not been for someone pulling on her hood to keep her from falling.

"You should be more careful, Sawada-san." Hikaru's proper voice scolded lightly. Hitomi blushed, looking back at the girl. As usual, the grass-haired girl had two twin braids, but Hitomi noticed that she was in workout clothes.

"R-Right." Hitomi nodded, "T-Thank you, Aoba-san." Reborn's ears seemed to perk at the name and he turned slightly, looking at Hikaru.

"You're… Aoba?" He questioned. Hikaru seemed surprised at him, but nonetheless nodded, regaining composure. "Accuracy… good, you'll do. Come along then, Aoba." He continued walking.

"Why should I listen to you? I have to get to Skye-san." Hikaru replied, her tone becoming cold.

"Ah, don't you know?" Reborn said, holding up a piece of paper, "You're indebted to me, due to Skye losing to me." Hikaru's eyes widened as she took the paper from Reborn.

Quickly, her eyes scanned the paper before she handed it back to him. "It seems so." Hikaru cleared her throat. "If Skye-san has lost to you and used me as a wager, then it must have been something of great importance. Alright, I shall accompany you."

"Such loyalty." Reborn commented, turning back around to continue walking. Hitomi and Hikaru followed, the former frowning at the sudden change.

"What exactly are you training for, Sawada?" Hikaru asked, dropping any sign of an honorific. "You're not in any clubs…"

"W-Well, I'm just…" Hitomi struggled, looking for an excuse.

"Why are you asking when you already know, Aoba?" Reborn replied, "It's clear that Hitomi's being trained to be a mafia boss." Hitomi squeaked, glaring at Reborn before looking at Hikaru.

"Ah, I see. Well, in that case, I shall help you as best I can, Vongola the eleventh." Hikaru said, bowing slightly. "It will benefit Skye-san."

_How will it benefit Collins? _Hitomi thought, but didn't speak. Reborn stopped walking when they reached the outskirts of town.

"We'll be going into the grassy areas outside of town." He said, pointing ahead. "It's easier to use the explosives there than it is in town."

They crossed the border, heading into the grassy outlands and after fifteen more minutes of walking, Reborn stopped and Hitomi knew they were there. She and Hikaru looked around, it was clear neither had ever been outside of Namimori on this side.

"So, I will be throwing explosives at the two of you and you'll be dodging them or trying to put them out." Reborn said.

Hitomi's eyes widened, "How is that gonna help me?" She yelled, "It's bad enough you dragged Aoba-san into this!"

"Hitomi, be quiet, we're starting now." Reborn said, cracking open the box and pulling out a few sticks of dynamite. "Besides, you're good at dodging other things; this shouldn't be too hard for you, should it?"

Reborn pulled a lighter from his pocket, and lit the first stick, tossing it at the two. Hikaru snatched it out of the air, but quickly let it go, tossing it in the air as it exploded, covering the two girls in dust. Her eyes widened as she looked at her hand. If her senses hadn't told her to let go, she wouldn't have had that hand any longer.

"The catch it, the dynamite explodes when it touches something, so you'll have to diffuse it without touching the body." Reborn said.

"Wha-What are these?" Hitomi asked, shaking herself free from the dust.

"_Sensor dynamite_." Reborn said, "Especially made by Gokudera." He smirked, "Of course, they won't work unless they're lit, so, have fun."

With that, Reborn began lighting dynamite and tossing it with the help of Leon, who had transformed into a catapult. Hitomi screamed, dropping to the ground and covering her face.

"Staying stationary won't help." Hikaru said, pulling Hitomi up, "He'll just aim tons towards you." She pushed Hitomi away, spinning out of the way. "Just dodge as best you can—it's like a dance." To prove her point, she spun a few more times, jumping in rhythm.

Hitomi watched her in awe until she was knocked back by the shockwave of a dynamite stick hitting the ground in front of her. She grunted in pain, getting up.

"The goal is to diffuse at least one dynamite stick for both of you." Reborn yelled over Hitomi's screams. Hikaru jumped in front of Hitomi, kicking one of the bombs away.

"Hitomi, _focus_." Hikaru growled. Hitomi's eyes flew open at the use of her first name by the green-haired girl. "You can do this. Just slow down your thinking and flow. Here, I'll show you."

Hikaru took a deep breath, standing complete still before she opened her eyes, and put her fingers over the fuse, effectively rendering the stick useless. "Now you do it." Hikaru stepped to the side and Hitomi gulped, looking around.

"O…kay… focus, Hitomi, focus." She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and breathing in. It seemed Reborn's moves had gotten slightly more erratic, as if someone else was helping him throw dynamite sticks.

In a minute, everything slowed down and Hitomi opened her eyes, catching sight of a dynamite stick. She reached for it, only for the stick to smack her in the face. She fell back, yet the stick hadn't exploded. She scrambled towards it, looking at it. "I-I did it! Right?" Hitomi looked to Hikaru whose eyes were widened behind her glasses.

"E-Er… yeah," Hikaru said, "You stopped it." Hitomi noted Hikaru's slightly supervised and kind of flustered looking face, but didn't say anything else. Instead, she just smiled a little, secretly happy that she managed to do something with minimal help, even it was something mafia-related.

"Good job, Hitomi! You too, daughter of mine! In the end, you went to train after all!" Aoba said, stepping onto the field, smacking Hikaru on the back twice before she grabbed his hand and tossed him, anger rising. Aoba stood up, as if nothing happened and dusted himself off.

"Now we'll move on." Reborn said, motioning them closer. "The reason why your father is here is because he's done something stupid."

"I have _not!_" Aoba yelled, instantly quieting down when Ryohei walked up, dressed similarly to the other man. Both were wearing jogging uniforms and looked a little sweaty.

"Yeah you did, to the extreme!" He accused, pointing a finger at Aoba, "You put the dynamite in the wrong place!"

"I did not!" Aoba said, pointing back at Ryohei, "You're only here cause you did the same thing!" The two got close, poking each other in the chest and shouting, making threats.

Already annoyed with the appearance of her father, Hikaru frowned, crossing her arms. "Oh, so you're agreeing with him?" Hikaru walked up to her father. "You did put dynamite somewhere it wasn't supposed to be, didn't you?!" Aoba seemed genuinely scared of the girl standing in front of him.

"Ah… no, _Hikacchi_…" He started, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He backed away a little and Ryohei watched the interaction, secretly glad that Katsumi didn't act like that with him.

"Don't you '_Hikacchi'_ me, dad." Hikaru said, "If you don't tell me where the two of you put that dynamite, I'm calling mom!" For emphasis, she pulled out her phone, holding it up menacingly.

"No! Don't call your mom! _Please_!" He begged, "You just _can't_ tell Haru. She'll hit me!" He got down onto his knees, grabbing at Hikaru's pants. Hikaru slapped his hands away and frowned, looking down at him with distaste.

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you two idiots ran off to put dynamite sticks in places you're not supposed to!" She yelled, and then sighed, her anger turning back into mild annoyance, "But fine... I'll help you."

Aoba's eyes sparkled as he smiled widely, getting up and jumping for joy. "You'll help us as well, correct, Hitomi?" Hikaru turned to look at Hitomi, her eyes piercing Hitomi's gaze and the brunette nodded quickly, a little fearful of the green-haired girl. Hikaru nodded in satisfaction.

"So how about you show us where you put it?" Hikaru said, "And—wait, where's that little baby?!" The other three occupants of the field looked to where Reborn was standing only to find him not there anymore.

"Shit!" Hitomi cursed loudly, "If he left… then that means he went to go detonate the dynamite!"

"Well then we have to hurry to the extreme!" Ryohei punched the air, grabbing Hitomi and throwing her onto his back, "Let's go!" He, Aoba and Hikaru began to sprint faster than Hitomi thought a person could and it was making her dizzy.

* * *

When they had arrived, Ryohei shrugged Hitomi off of his shoulders and the girl leaned over, puking the contents of her stomach and dry-heaving a few times before her vision finally settled. "Ah… remind me never to go anywhere with you, Ryohei-san…" Hitomi mumbled.

"No time for that now!" Ryohei said, pointing to the building, "We've gotta get the explosives!" Hitomi looked up, staring at the building through half-lidded eyes. Her eyes widened after taking in its appearance.

"It's… It's…"

"A _strip_ club?!" Hikaru yelled in disgust, "I can't believe you strapped bombs to a strip club!" She turned around, crossing her arms, "Now I'm going home and mom is totally hearing about this." Before Hikaru could even take another step, she was tackled by both Ryohei and Aoba.

"No!" They both said, "You can't tell her!" Hitomi watched them with curiosity.

"U-Uh, well I don't think you should tell your mom either, Hikaru-san…" Hitomi scratched the back of her head, "After all, if you told your mom, wouldn't she tell you that you need to help them anyway? And wouldn't you get into trouble as well?"

Hikaru's eyes widened in realization, "C'mon then!" Her attitude changed, "Let's get these strippers out and search the place from top to bottom!" She stood up abruptly and charged into the building Ryohei and Aoba still holding onto her and Hitomi followed, a little afraid of going into the strip club. The guards at the door were no match for Hikaru. She tossed them aside with strength that Hitomi didn't know she even had.

Inside the actual club, it was dimly lit and the music was loud, blasting at the highest volume while men tossed money onto the stage and at women giving them personal dances. "Oh, it smells in here…" Hitomi covered her nose, frowning. Hikaru didn't say anything as she kicked the two grown men off of her legs and ran, jumping up onto the DJ's booth. After a few minutes of fiddling around with the man and getting him to give up the microphone, the music was cut and groans resounded.

"Attention! There are bombs in here! Get your asses out _now_!" Her tone made the patrons laugh as the DJ pushed her out of his booth and Hikaru growled, glaring up at him. "Oh, nobody wants to listen, huh?" She seemed a little irked.

Hikaru looked around, her eye caught a stick of dynamite lying innocently on a table and smirked, "Well I guess someone's gonna die then…"

"What's she doing?" Hitomi asked, a little scared of the dark expression Hikaru wore. It was completely different from any of the expressions that Hitomi'd seen on the girl's face before.

"O-Oh no…" Aoba mumbled, "Shit, ah…"

"What? What!" Hitomi yelped, her fear rising minute by minute.

"Hikacchi has a weird thing where when people don't listen to her…" He trailed just as an explosion sounded. A large hole was in the wall opposite them, "She gets a pretty big need for destruction…"

"Wh-What?!" Hitomi squeaked as the patrons and strippers began running away from the middle schooler tossing explosives around.

Had it not been for Ryohei's quickness and his boots, Hitomi and Aoba would have been trampled. Hitomi and Aoba clung to Ryohei as he held them both around the waist, looking down at the crowd. "We need to calm her down to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled. Hitomi covered her ears at his loudness.

"I agree!" Aoba said, "But how?!"

"She's your daughter!" Hitomi yelled, casting a glance at her just as the building shook. "You tell us how!"

"I don't know! Usually—Oh, man!" Aoba smacked his forehead repeatedly.

"Oh man what?!" Hitomi said as Ryohei flew them out of the building. They were still high above the large crowd that had gathered outside of the club. Even the police and a few news crews had gathered. Hitomi gulped when she saw Hikaru come out, surrounded by a green colored leaf-like barrier. "Why did she get so angry?"

"Ah… she's always been like that." Aoba scratched his cheek, "Whenever she got mad, she'd get really mad and in the end, either somebody was close to dying or she broke something. The only one that was ever able to stop her was her mother."

"Then you gotta go get her!" Hitomi said, eyes moving from the two adults' faces to Hikaru who seemed to be dodging bullets and sending them back with a strong force. "She might kill someone!"

"I'm claiming this as a part of your training." Reborn spoke from the top of Ryohei's head. Hitomi squeaked, looking up at his sudden appearance. "Instead of going to get Hikaru's mother, you're going to calm her yourself. She's exploded and your training today was to diffuse explosions."

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Hitomi shrieked, squirming about, "I can't do something like that! She'll _kill_ me!" Hitomi looked down at Hikaru, "I don't want to die for real! I haven't become a mangaka yet!"

"Well then you'll have to diffuse Hikaru, won't you?" He said. "Ryohei, bring us down, would you?" The Sun guardian complied, slowly gliding down towards the ground inside the barrier that was set up by the police. Hitomi, being who she was, continually tried to escape, but Ryohei had a strong grip, that much she knew, so Hitomi knew she wouldn't be going anywhere until Reborn told him to let go.

Aoba didn't move a muscle, his eyes transfixed on his daughter, not even paying attention to Ryohei as if he'd done this numerous times, and judging from his calm expression when Ryohei momentarily lost control, Hitomi was sure he had. Ryohei and Aoba's feet touched the ground before Hitomi's and Ryohei deposited the young boss on the ground while Reborn hopped onto her head, looking straight at Hikaru as Aoba had done moments before.

"Go out there Hitomi." Reborn urged, "Diffuse Hikaru." Hitomi gulped, trying her best to look up at Reborn.

"W-What can't we just call Hikaru's mom and have her deal…?" She stuttered, "I-I me-mean… why—why do _I_ have to do it?!"

"I already told you. Training." Reborn said, "Now go on. Calm her down."

"H-Hikaru!" Hitomi yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth. Hitomi's call was met with the brunette being slammed into a nearby building.

"Well she's dead…" Reborn sighed, frowning.

"Ow!" Hitomi said, slowly sitting up from inside the hole Hikaru made. She was a little bruised, but not overly so. "Hikaru… That _hurt_!"

"How did she survive that?" Ryohei asked. Reborn was surprised himself but didn't say anything as Hitomi pulled herself out of the hole, and tripped, fall face-first onto the ground.

"A-Ah…" Hitomi looked up, "Hikaru, calm down! They're just a bunch of cheap women with bad perfume and men who can only afford shitty apartments and get drunk off of cheap beer! Who cares if they don't listen?!"

"Hey!" yelled one, "Only half that stuff is true and I'm not telling you which half!" Hitomi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon! Hikaru!" Hitomi yelled, running and hiding behind a police man's shield, "U-Uh… can I borrow this?" She looked up at him. He held his hands up and back away, "Thanks…"

Hitomi moved closer, "Hikaru!" All around Hikaru vegetation began to grow, over the cars and on the buildings. Hitomi's eyes widened, watching it move towards her, "What's going on?!"

"Ah… that's _Rapid Growth_." Aoba informed, "When Hikacchi gets angry like that, her forest flame goes a little haywire and then… _this_ happens."

"Well how do we stop it?" Hitomi snapped, shooting an angry glare at him.

"Well I don't know…" Aoba said, rubbing the back of his head, "You act like I deal with this every day!"

"Well then I'll just have to think of something!" Hitomi looked back to Hikaru when she heard loud screams emitting from the crowd. Her vines had people up in the air as the girl swung them around, preparing to toss them. "Shit!"

Hitomi looked around for something-anything she could use and that's when she spotted it. Behind the scene of chaos, she saw some of Hikaru's vines being burnt by the fire in the strip club. "R-Reborn!" Hitomi looked from Hikaru to Reborn, "Do you have any more dynamite sticks?!"

"Why yes, yes I do." He pointed to the box of dynamite near him.

"I'm using it!" She ran over, tearing the top off of the crate with strength Ryohei was surprised to see. "Anybody got a lighter? I'm gonna tame the beast!" several dozen lighters were tossed at Hitomi in a frenzy as people began running away.

Hitomi picked one from the pile and began lighting dynamite and tossing without any real aim. "Don't hit Hikacchi!" Aoba called and Hitomi frowned. Throwing them individually was making her tired and it wasn't even working. How could she toss the whole thing…?

"Ah! There you are!" Emiko called, throwing down her bike, "My dad said you might need my help today!" Hitomi's eyes widened as she looked up at Emiko. "And it looks like you do…" Emiko was entranced by Hikaru's tossing of people. If it hadn't been for Ryohei and Aoba running around and catching those she tossed.

"Ah, looks like the ever-faithful right hand has showed herself." Reborn nodded, impressed, "Good on you. Even though this training is for Hitomi… I'll let you help out."

"Right, now Hitomi… I've got a technique that'll stop Hikaru and it won't hurt her, but you gotta be ready to catch her, okay?" Emiko rolled her sleeves, "I've been working on this one for weeks! I haven't actually tried it… but I think it'll work."

"What?!" Hitomi screeched as a car was thrown past them. "W-Well I guess we have no other option… Let's do it."

"Alright, well we need Ryohei-san to help us too..." explained Emiko, "So here's the plan.

* * *

Hitomi had her shield at the ready just in case she was attacked by Hikaru's vines. The plan was still fresh in her mind as she watched Emiko and Ryohei get into place, the latter leaving Aoba to deal with the citizens. "H-Hey!" Hitomi yelled, grabbing the green-haired girl's attention, "You suck! You—you're—uh… your vines aren't really green! They're ugly!"

"Wow…" Reborn commented, "That was just… beautiful taunting. Real poetry." Hitomi glared back at him, but it seemed to have worked on Hikaru. The girl was moving vines towards Hitomi, trying to grab her but she only managed to grab the shield. Her attention was now solely focused on Hitomi.

Hitomi ran, scrambling to her feet and breaking into a run. Emiko, who had scaled the building with Ryohei's help jumped off of his back, flipping in the air and landing on the mass of vines that covered Hikaru without her actually noticing with a roll.

Hitomi ran, zigzagging and dodging as best she could until she was tripped up by some vines, slamming her head into the door of a police car. She yelped in pain, the unpleasant feeling exploding through her head as she clutched it. "'Tomi!" Emiko yelled, sliding down the vines and right to Hitomi.

"Okay…. I've got the detonator…" Emiko said as Hikaru came closer. "One… two… three! _Petardo delirio_!" Emiko pressed the button as the dynamite went off and a large wave of fire began spreading and burning every piece of grass insight. Hikaru, who was in the middle of it jumped and Emiko and Hitomi, who was still in pain, held their arms out, just barely catching the girl as the fire department began putting out the fire.

"A-Ah… who called the fire department?" Hitomi asked, looking at them valiantly put out the fire.

"I did!" Haru yelled, "Koyo! What the hell are you doing with my daughter and—Tsuna and Gokudera's too! And you, Ryohei! I will get Amelia down here!"

"Yeah but who called you?" Emiko whispered to Hitomi. The brunette shrugged, secretly happy that the woman had arrived when she did. She was sure neither Ryohei nor Aoba knew how to put out a fire correctly.

"Ah… sweetie…" Aoba trailed, smiling sheepishly, "I…um… it was Reborn's fault!" The green-haired man pointed to where he last saw Reborn.

"Oh?" Haru looked around, "Nice try, _idiota_, but Reborn's not even here! If I hadn't recognized the two of you when you were on the news then-I don't even wanna _think _about it!" She grabbed both her husband and Ryohei by the ear then turned to Hitomi and Emiko, "Ah, thank you for saving Hikaru… she gets a little fired up sometimes… just like her father." Her grip on Aoba tightened, "I know! As a way to thank you, we'll go out to that nice restaurant near the docks and guess who's paying? These two dolts!"

"I'm down with that!" Emiko smiled. Hitomi just nodded along, in too much pain and hunger to object.

Reborn watched them, smirking. "Training session complete." He said, marking it down on the list. "Now… let's figure out the next one…"

* * *

**NOTE: Haru and Koyo **_**are **_**married (she gave up on Tsuna a while ago and Koyo just happened to tickle her fancy). So, that explains that little bit.**

**Anyway. TRAINING YAY. :D Emiko says "Firecracker Delirium" it's one of her awesome attacks. :D Kbai**


End file.
